leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS119
/ |title_ja=VS モココ |title_ro=VS Mokoko |image=PS119.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=10 |number=119 |location=Violet City Pokémon Center Professor Oak's Second Research Center |prev_round=Three Cheers for Chikorita |next_round=Surrounded by Staryu }} or (Japanese: VS モココ VS ) is the 119th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot arrives at Violet City, only to notice Earl Dervish and a group of children from the Pokémon academy. After they are gone, Crystal heads to the Pokémon Center. She wants to send and the she just caught to the Pokémon Storage System, but she is informed that the system is down. She then calls , who, along with Professor Elm, inform her that a has escaped from his research center. Crystal informs him that she already found it, and decided to add it to her team and gave it the name Megaree. After the call, Professor Elm and Professor Oak discuss the importance of the storage system. Later, Crystal stops by a river to rest. As she fills her canteen up with water, she notices a drifting motor boat with a and a that are hanging off from the edge, struggling to not fall into the water. The motor boat's engine suddenly turns on, and Crystal quickly hops in to save and capture the Pokémon. Megaree, however, stays on the shore. Right after she jumps into the boat, Flaaffy and Dunsparce start attacking her. She fights back with Natee's , and captures the Flaaffy. She quickly looks up Dunsparce's data in her Pokédex, and realizes the Dunsparce is starting to escape by boring a hole in the boat. Thus, the boat starts to sink. As Dunsparce comes out of the boat, Crystal jumps up and kicks a at it. After capturing Dunsparce, the Poké Ball falls down toward the water, but Megaree catches it with the large leaf on his head. However, in the process Megaree falls into the river. With Natee's help, Crystal flies over, scoops up Megaree, and praises him for saving the Poké Ball with Dunsparce in it. Crystal then finds a Pokégear in the boat wreckage, and wonders if it if belongs to the owner of the boat. Suddenly, Pokégear the rings and a voice asks her to transport him a Pokémon. When Crystal explains that the Pokémon Transporter isn't working, a appears in the sky. Major events * finds out that she cannot transport Pokémon to as the Pokémon Transporter is not working. * Professor Oak and Professor Elm speed up repairs for the transporter. * Crystal captures a and a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * (silhouette) * Professor Elm * Earl Dervish * Pokémon Center workers Pokémon * (Chumee, 's) * (Archy, 's) * (Parasee, 's) * (Bonee; 's) * (Monlee, 's) * (Natee, 's) * (Megaree, 's) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; silhouette) * (Earl Dervish's) * (Earl Dervish's) * (Earl Dervish's) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Flaaffy |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 119 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS119 fr:Chapitre 119 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA119 zh:PS119